Its show time baby
by Rizuki is stupid Uchiha
Summary: bagaimana cara sasuke menaklukkan sang uke yang tengah di landa cemburu gak jelas ?


Haiy minna...ketemu lagi sama rizu. Sebagai perkenalan rizu kasih deh fic abal pertama bikinan ngaku deh, rizu tergila-gila ama rate m, apa lagi kalo ada adegan BDSM (di ketok pake palu). Maaf ya kalo lemonnya gaje kaya fic rizu edit ulang karena banyak kata yang ngilang entah kemana (nyariin di bawah ranjang). Selamat membaca

**It's show time, baby**

Disclamer : naruto punya sasuke ayam (di chidori). Maksudnya punya masashi kishimoto.

Genre : romance dengan sedikit humor

Rate : M for lemon, maybe...

Warning : bL, yaoi, oc, typos, dll

Gak suka ? Gak usah baca !

"aku gak percaya, dasar teme tukang bohong" ucap naruto dengan gaya membelakangi sasuke.

"dobe, sungguh aku tak tertarik dengan sakura"sungguh sasuke pengen cari nissan buat tempat jedukkin kepalannya.

"buktinya tadi kamu merangkul sakura, kamu bosan ya sama aku ?" naruto masang ekspresi terluka ala cewek yang di tinggalin begitu aja setelah lemonan (author berlebihan).

"nar-"

"kamu juga jarang pulang kamu mau aku jadi jablay hah ?"

"itu-"

"baju mu juga bau parfum cewek pasti kamu ngapa-ngapain ama cewek"

"aku ti-"

"sudahlah. Aku benci teme"brakk dan pintu pun tertutup. Oke tenang sas mungkin uke mu dalam kondisi moodswing(bener gak tuh tulisannya).

"aisshh dobe ! Apa yang harus aku lakukan biar kamu percaya bahwa aku love forever you ?"tanya nya pada tirai yang bergoyang#loh.

"dan argghhh...aku aku akan kehilangan jatah malam ini"sasuke menjambak rambut frustasi. Uke marah-marah masih aja mikirin jatah.

"sasu junior yang gagah perkasa...maafkan tuan mu ini. Kuharap kamu gak terbang dan menghilang"ucapnya lagi sambil memandang miris pintu di depannya.

"haah~ aku perlu saran "akhir nya dengan sangat tak rela, sasuke pun beranjak pergi dari mansion untuk menemui seseorang yang pastinya bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan dobenya.

~RIZUKI IS STUPID UCHIHA~

Disinilah sasuke sekarang : berhadapan dengan sang KAKAK yang masih setia tersenyum nista kearah pemuda berambut red oren yang tengah memakan pie apel.

"jadi...apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" tanya sang kakak.

"aku ingin baka aniki membantu ku menghilangkan kecemburuan dobe"ucap sasuke datar sedatar dinding kamar author#diinjek.

"itu gampang " ucap itachi enteng. Jika saja sasuke bukanlah uchiha bisa dipastikan sasuke kini memeluk dan cipika cipiki dengan itachi.

"tapi...ada syaratnya..."oh runtuh sudah bayangan sasuke tentang adegan cipika cipikinya dengan sang kakak.

"apa saran mu lalu sebut kan syaratnya ?" ucap sasuke mantap setelah menepis bayangan bahwa dia di suruh menari jaipong dengan baju cheery belle di muka umum.

"saran ku kau harus...stt...dan syaratnya...ssss..."itachi berbisik mesra#plakk. ralat, sasuke pun mendengar dengan seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya merdeka...(di lempar kaleng bekas).

"What the...oh shit you baka aniki"death-glar-e pun di lancarkan sasuke ke arah itachi yang masang tampang mupeng.

"deal or no deal" ucap itachi ala host who want to be milionaire. Menghelai nafas sasuke mengangguk lemah. Itachi menyeringai mesum.

~RIZUKI IS STUPID UCHIHA~

Sasuke kini tengah berada dikasur setelah memasang kamera cctv di sudut atas langit-langit kamar. Ya inilah syaratx adegan yang di jalani sasuke harus di rekam dan extremnya lagi dia harus nunggu naruto hanya dengan memakai boxer. Bisa reader bayangin bisanya sasuke tahan dengan udara kamar yang ac nya menyala selama 2 jam. Beri tepuk tangan untuk sasuke (tepuk tangan gaje).

Cklekk...kriett...

Pintu pun terbuka menampakkan sang blonde yang menatap sang seme sebal.

"mau apa kau teme, jatah mu tidur di ruang tamu sana pergi hush...hush..." ucap naruto sadis. Astaga nar kau kira seme mu itu kucing.

'terus maju dan buat dia tak berdaya. Show you enemy' itulah suara yang terngiang di otak sasuke. Sasuke pun maju lalu menghimpit naruto di dinding.

"segitu bencinya kamu dengan ku ? Na...ru..to.." bisik sasuke sensual di telinga naruto.

"teme lep- ahh...as uh.."desah naruto saat sasuke mengulum telinganya. Sasuke pun menatap wajah naruto yang bersemu merah.

"kau tau...aku tak tertarik dengan lubang di depan..." ucap sasuke frontal naruto yang di tatap intens salting.

"aku lebih suka lubang yg ada di belakang dan...lubang itu hanya lubang mu sayang..."sasuke pun memulai ciuman panasnya. Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah naruto naruto respond membuka mulut. Oh tak liat kah kau sasuke jika wajah manis uke mu makin merah. Ckckck...dasar ayam mesum #di tebas pake samurai.

"hnnn...sa...sukhh..kehhhnn..."desah naruto di sela-sela permainan jika sang uke kehabisan nafas, sasuke pun menhentikan ciuman menciptakan benang salivah tipis.

"kamu tau ? Aku jarang pulang karna menyiapkan rumah kita sayang... " sasuke mulai menjamah leher naruto dengan kissmark.

"ahh...aakhhh...uhh..."sasuke menggigit kecil bekas tanda kissmark buatannya. Perlahan namun pasti sasuke membuka sluruh pakaian naruto. Sasuke pun turun menuju nipple yang telah mengers.

"soal parfum cewek...itu pengharum kaasan. Waktu itu aku mencuci baju di sana" sasuke makin gila memilin nipple naruto.

"sasu...ah ah...akkhhh..."desah naruto makin nyaring saat sasuke menghisap jika naruto tak kuat berdiri sasuke pun menggendong naruto dan menghempaskannya ke ranjang.

"stt..uh..aishiteru yo naruto" ucap sasuke sambil menggesekkan milikknya yang masih berbalut boxer dengan milik naruto yang tanpa penghalang apapun.

"hiks...teme gomen...aishiteru mo..hiks.." naruto tiba-tiba menangis

"daijobu, wakarimashita..."sasuke tersenyum charming membuat wajah naruto memanas. Perlahan sasuke membuka boxernya dan sekarang milik sasuke berdiri menantang layaknya tiang listrik#geplakked. Wajah naruto makin memanas.

"naruto..." sasuke menyodorkan 3 jari ke arah naruto dan langsung di lahap naruto. Sasuke pun beralih memberi kissmark di nipple naruto.

"uhkkk...kkhhh...hmmm..."desah naruto menyalurkan kenikmatan. Sasuke pun menarik 3 jarinya lalu memasukkan 1 jari ke lubang naruto. Sasuke kembali melumat bibir naruto. "hmmm...uhhh..."satu jari tak berpengaruh. Sasuke menambahkan satu mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Jari terakhir pun di tambahkan.

"Ahhh...sa-sakit..ukkhh..."air mata mulai menggenang di sudut mata pun mengeluarkan 3 jarinya lalu memposisikan 'super junior'nya di depan lubang naruto.

"it's show time baby, are you ready ?" ucap sasuke dengan Senyum menggoda. Seakan terhipnotis naruto mengagguk.

Dorong...dorong...hentakkan

"ARGHHHHH..."teriak naruto kesakitan . Sasuke mulai meng in out kan gerakannya. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian terdengar desahan nyaring naruto.

'gotcha' batin sasuke goyang cesar. Dan mulai terdengar lolongan srigala#plakk. Maksud author teriakkan seperti "sasuke...harder...ahhh...faster ah ah..." dan "dobe uhh...se-sempit sekali ahhh..." dan suara nista lainnya.

"te-me aku mau...ahhh" sasuke mempercepat gerakan in out nya sambil memompa milik naruto.

"SASUKEEE...AHHH..."

"NARUTO...KKHHH..."

Mereka berdua pun mencapai klimaks bersama-sama. Sasuke ambruk di samping naruto. Mereka pun mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"aishiterru yo naruto. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmi"ucap sasuke ala raj gembel#plakk. Maksudnya raja gombal. Mukanaruto bersemu.

"aishiteru mo. Aku tak akan menuduh mu yang macam-macam lagi" dan malam indah mereka diakhiri dengan tidur saling berpelukkan.

Di tempat lain...

"ahh hot banget"itachi masih setia di monitor dengan hidung tersumbat bukan karena flu tapi karena nosebleed.

"aku akan praktekkan besok sama my kyuubi khukhukhu..."oh hati-hati untuk orang yang bernama kyuubi. Kevirginanmu#buagh maksudnya keperjakaanmu terancam oleh devil itachi.

~Owari~

Gimana ceritanya ? Gaje kan ? Kalo gaje maafin rizu ya huuwwee rizu memang gak pandai...! (nangis bombai sambil meluk pohon). Awalnya rizu nggak mau nih fanfic di publish tapi rizu mikir juga nanti akun rizu bakal terbuang sia-sia. Mohon reviewnya ya senpai dan minna san semua. Ingat,...KEEP SMILE :)


End file.
